


[Podfic] A Brilliant Deduction by azenki

by fifteen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Fluff, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, it's only a little don't worry, literally what the summary says, some mild pakku roasting, this was meant to be fluffy but whoops some angst snuck in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifteen/pseuds/fifteen
Summary: The ‘thing’ in question is a roughly-cut stone, attached to a length of blue leather with a simple steel clasp. Zuko looks up at Sokka. “What is this?”Sokka grins. “It’s a betrothal necklace!”Zuko chokes on his own spit.Or: five times Zuko catches Sokka with a betrothal necklace, and the one time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic] A Brilliant Deduction by azenki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saffronbunbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Brilliant Deduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820143) by [azenki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azenki/pseuds/azenki). 



> Thanks to azenki for their swift response and permission to podfic.  
> This was recorded for saffronbunbaker for Voiceteam December 2020, incorporating two of their fannish likes, 5+1 and Sokka/Zuko. Thanks so much to aethel for the cover <3  
> Enjoy!

  
_cover art by aethel, isn't it gorgeous?! OvO_

**Listen here:**

  


**Text:** [A Brilliant Deduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820143)

**Author:** [azenki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azenki/pseuds/azenki)

**Reader:** [fifteen (my dw)](https://fifteen-podfic.dreamwidth.org)

 **Total Length:** 00:56:48

 **Download .mp3:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-brillant-deduction-by-azenki-podfic/a%20brillant%20deduction%20by%20azenki%20%28AtLA%29.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
